


First devastation

by YoungOne831



Category: Slugterra
Genre: Angst, Eli can sing in this one, Eli has a bad taste in music, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Eli, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungOne831/pseuds/YoungOne831
Summary: Eli Shane, the new Shane in Slugterra, son of the infamous Will Shane, the one to almost never make a mistake and the one to always fix it when he does make one; felt invincible… Until now.





	1. A little bit too confident.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with Slugterra: all hail Nerd Corps Entertainment! The only thing I own is my weird brain and a jar of candies and cookies. Grab some if you like!  
>  Also, I don't own Heavy's pizza song at all, it belongs to The Living tombstone, Rubberfruit and 2007excalibur2007.  
> Here's the link to the awesomeness:  
>  _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Libic29tjbs_
> 
> **Warning:** This story is written by me, a weird person who tries to write fanfiction after abandoning fanfiction for over five years… I am hoping that my writing skills do not disappoint you, I am trying to find my spark again.
> 
> **Updating stories:** I am a busy person, but I have grown more capable of scheduling and planning my daily routines and other tasks. When I have found out how to put writing fanfiction into that schedule, I will probably update more frequently.

* * *

# Chapter one: A little bit too confident.

* * *

 

 It was only seconds ago that some people had called the Shane gang in uttermost panic, shouting through the intercom with fear and desperation.

" _It's Blakk's goons, they're literary everywhere! Everywhere! ….Aaagh! Help us Eli Shane, help us!"_

In the background explosions and immense screaming could be heard, making it almost impossible for the Shane gang to even hear what was being said. Not that they didn't get the memo, quite on the contrary. Before the call had even ended Eli had already ran out to his mecha beast, ushering the others to do same. It did sound like an extreme emergency after all and Eli was quick, very quick.

"Come on guys, no time to lose!"

His slugs in his backpack were immediately at the ready, quickly awoken by the distress call from their owner and getting ready for the fight that would take place in probably mere minutes. Burpy, alerted too, jumped out of Eli's backpack and looked worriedly at his owner. Sure, the young Shane had always been quick to jump into battle if it meant saving people and Slugterra, but lately… he had been so much more eager to do so. As if the whole hero thing had kind of gotten to his head, making him a little bit too eager, too confident. And Burpy knew that he had every right to be concerned about his owner, for Eli was still young, still learning his abilities.

"You okay, Burpy, cause I think I'll really need you today?" Eli asked his favourite slug and gave it a hearty smile. Burpy nodded fiercely. He too was ready for some action.

"Okay then, let's do this!"

"Erm Eli, what about a plan first?" Trixie suggested as she and her mecha beast rode beside their leader and LK-E.

Now that was probably the thing which always caused the problems. Eli's lack of coming up with a plan  _before_ they went out their way to save Slugterra. Burpy eyed its owner and saw the wheels turning in his head.

"I'll think of a plan when we get there." He eventually stated, while picking up the pace.

"Seriously Eli, one day, this is going to end really badly." Trixie shouted behind him, before picking up the pace too.

"Yeah bro, this sounds like a big mission and what if we're outnumbered?" Kord sighed with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Well, fear not my fellow friends, for it is I, Pronto the magnificent, the most brave and cunning hero of all Slugterra. I will save you from those…. Ieeeehhh!" Before Pronto could finish his sentence, his mecha abruptly halted, making the molenoid fly off and land with his face in the dirt.

The Shane gang had abruptly halted on a hill, covered in trees, that looked out over the city, an almost completely ruined city…

"We're here." Trixie stated, camera ready.

"Where is everyone?" Eli asked troubled, seeing no people walking on the streets.

"I don't know, bro, but it gives me the creepy crawls." Kord shuddered visibly.

"Mhm, let's take a closer look. I mean there's no doubt that Blakk's goons have been here looking at the state of the buildings…"

Trixie immediately placed her mecha in front of his.

"Wait Eli, what if it's a trap? You know Blakk, always trying to take us by surprise, I really think we shouldn't just go in without a plan." The young Shane hung his head in defeat. He knew she was right, but then again, what could they do?

Suddenly Eli bolted up and steered his mecha in the other direction.

"Eli?!"

"I think he has gotten a plan, Trixie." The troll smiled, eager to hear the plan.

"Okay, spill out already."

"Yes, let the great Pronto know what hero duties he has to do."

Eli rolled his eyes at Pronto and opened his mouth: "I will go in first and lure the men out, at my signal Trixie and Kord will come from the west side and attack them when they are out. Pronto you will deliver another sneak attack from the East side at the signal of Kord or Trixie. They will have no idea what hits them."

"That sounds like an actual plan, but what if you can't even get to the city? What if they know that we're trying to trick them?"

"Well… Perhaps I can give them a convincing performance. Something like: I was merely looking to buy some new clothes and am surprised at the current state of the city?" he said sheepishly and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"And how are you planning to make _that_ look real?" Kord asked him, not buying it at all.

Eli then turned his mecha around and put on some sunglasses, grabbed a magazine he had bought yesterday but forgot to bring home and started to slowly descent, before halting abruptly.

"Burpy, tell the others that only you Joules, Banger, Spinner, Chiller, Rookie and Urchin can stay, the others are to go with the rest of the Shane gang." He whispered to Burpy. The slug nodded and gave out the order.

"Erm Eli, what are you doing…Most importantly what are your slugs doing?" Kord asked, not liking the development.

"Well, you guys asked for a plan and to make it work, I have got to appear unprepared… See you guys later." With that he hurried off.

"Wait Eli, that's not a plan, that's suicide!" the red haired girl yelled.

"Oh boy, I just hope this works." Kord sighed and shook his head.

* * *

The young Shane lowered his pace as he neared the city, but was still out of view for the people hiding in it. He had got to do this right. The infurnus slug by now spotted a pair of sunglasses too and played along. Eli opened the magazine and pretended to be interested in some of the things he saw in it, all the while slowly nearing the city.

Now in plain view he asked Burpy aloud: "Hey Burpy, remember that pizza song from Heavy?"

Burpy looked excited and nodded enthusiastically.

Immediately the young Shane started singing:  _"I am going to order pizza. Look at me, I'm on the phone. Right now, I've started calling and I am hungry to the bone…"_  Eli sang loudly, while Burpy headbanged on the imaginary beat. By now they had entered the city and Eli really forgot about his surroundings as he went all the way with his act. 

_"So, while I wait I start to sing the song of my people. I've known it since I was a baby, let's sing the pizza song, so…!"_ The young Shane swung around his magazine in the air while singing every part of the song.  _"Yadadadada, yadadadada, yadadadadadadada oh pizza!"_  …

...

_Meanwhile at the edge of the town…_

"What is he doing?!" Trixie couldn't believe her eyes.

"More like, what is that horrible song?!" Kord asked and twitched with his eyes.

"Luckily Eli can sing, but this song is the worst!" Trixie slammed her head against the back of her mecha, tired of Eli's disgusting taste in music.

"Wait, it's working can you see them, those are Blakk's goons. Eli's act is working flawlessly." Kord suddenly exclaimed, all hyped up again.

"Of course it works, he learned it from me, the great actor Pronto. The greatest of all the 99 caverns!" Pronto told them through mic.

"Good job Eli, it is working." Trixie told the boy, and completely ignored the molenoid. "Eli?"

" _Yadadadada, yadadadada, yada-…"_

"Guys, I think Eli's overdoing it… I can't even reach him anymore..."

* * *

_Back at Eli._

The young Shane _did_ enjoy singing the song, while frantically dancing around on his mecha, just a tad bit too much. Yet not enough to be completely oblivious of his surroundings. Of course he had noticed the goons of his nemeses gathering around him. And of course they were looking at him as if he was losing his marbles. He decided that there was only one thing left he had to do.

"Oi Burpy, maybe we should go and get some pizza after we shopped those new outfits, sounds good right?" Eli said, while pointing at a page of the magazine. Burpy, still playing along, nodded happily and made a small somersault on his shoulder.

"Great, well I think we're almost… Whoa, this is not good!" Eli pretended to only notice the enemy at that moment. His sunglasses slid off his face when he hastily tried to grab his blaster.

"Don't even think about it, Shane." Lock spewed venomously.

"Okay, okay…"

"Hands up in the air where we can see them, Shane." Lode now said and neared the young man. Eli slowly complied and sighed out in defeat, fake defeat mind you. As soon as the two brothers neared him, he began the second step: spreading confusion.

"So, there are a lot of you guys…" he began.

"Yes, we have taken this city and now you too, mhuahahaa!"

"Well, then you are probably going to be greatly rewarded by Dr. Blakk. Wow, I can totally see this: Lock the greatest slug slinger ever, captured Eli Shane. Now he is the right hand man of the evillest Dr. Blakk. Beware of him for he shall defeat you." Eli passionately spoke.

"Really? I mean yes! Yes, I, Lock, am the greatest slugslinger and I will be respected by you all for I captured Eli Shane!" the man shouted. Not soon after the other goons of Blakk growled low and annoyed at the man.

"Hey, what about me, Lock? I think I did more than you did!" Lode now said, clearly offended.

"Oh piss off, the only one who ever did a real thing was me, C.C." Seconds later everyone was gibbering with each other, falsely acclaiming their success of capturing the young Shane.

"Trixie, Kord; it's time." Eli whispered. With that the boy signaled to Rookie to get in his blaster. With a clear shot, Rookie velocimorphed and threw all his mines around.

"Now!" Eli yelled. While the mines exploded and made almost every bad guy fly away from the force, Trixie and Kord started attacking the ones who were still standing. Eli smiled as he loaded his next slug.

"You're up Bumper!" With a clear shot the slug knocked down several men.

It all seemed to be going great. The Shane gang had more powerful slugs, a better plan, and stronger slingers. Even if they were severely outnumbered it seemed that with the young Shane's plan nothing could go wrong.

And as you probably have caught my drift… that wasn't entirely the case…

* * *

 

_**T.b.c.** _


	2. Defeating the Shane.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Eli thought he had it all planned out. He had hoped for total success. Yet, an unexpected change of events lead to the harsh reality in where he lay motionless on the ground..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I still do not own anything that has to do with Slugterra... Which is probably a good thing... All hail Nerd Corps Entertainment!

* * *

# Chapter two: Defeating the Shane.

* * *

 

 

"Eli, watch out!"

The boy swirled around and shot Chiller at the suddenly to have appeared Diablos Nacho. The dark bane got frozen on the point. At least for a whole two seconds that is. Eli quickly hid behind a rock.

"Where did  _he_ come from?!" he asked bewildered. Burpy shook its head, clearly disturbed by the revelation.

"Okay, well we just got to be extra careful now." Eli jumped from behind the rock and blasted spinner, who threw its web, immediately after blasting spinner, then he loaded Chiller once again and after Chiller came Urchin. The result was that Diablos Nacho first got tangled up in web and then completely frozen. Urchin made the dark bane completely disappear by letting the giant ice cube slowly descent into the puddle of quicksand.

"Alright!" Eli exclaimed happily and fist bumped Burpy.

"Good job, Eli! That was smart." Trixie hugged him. It seemed that the battle was over. Pronto, who had stank out quite a lot of bad guys, arrived with the citizens.

"Our hero!" "My goodness, are we happy that you came!" "Thank you, Shane gang!" were most of the people's answer to their bravery.

"Don't worry, the Shane gang will always…"

Suddenly Eli, who had been standing at the edge of the group, was being tackled down by a Ghouled Speedstinger.

"Eli!" his gang shouted, immediately grabbing their blasters again, ready for round two.

"I'm okay. I think." The young Shane said, also holding his blaster at the ready.

His head hurt just a tiny bit from the blow, but he had experienced far worse in the past. Eli was in no way, easily defeated and he decided it was time to show that. Now the only thing to figure out was where the shot had come from. He didn't need to look for a long a time, already eyeing a familiar face with blond hair in the distance…

 _"You seriously thought that you were going to get away with this that easily? I must admit I am slightly disappointed in you, Eli."_ Dr. Blakk's voice echoed through the city, while behind the citizens a new army arrived, blocking the only way out. It was then that Twist decided to truly show himself, revealing himself as the slinger who had attacked the young Shane unexpectedly.

"Blakk! Where are you, show yourself!" Eli screamed in rage, ignoring Twist.

_"Oh don't worry, Eli, you will see me soon enough… Get him!"_

* * *

And then all hell broke loose.

Twist fired several shots at him, but Eli was too quick and too experienced for him. On top of that, his whole slug arsenal had just returned to him, after safely having traveled with Trixie and Kord. No, Twist was not the problem. The real problem was that the army, cause even when its slug slinging level wasn't strong, the numbers made it more than up for that. This was starting to look bad, really bad.

Eli quickly jumped behind a rock, seeing the citizens run for their life and hating Blakk more and more each second.

"Aaagh!" a citizen screamed, or rather what most people would think was a citizen.

Trixie made her way over to the screaming lady.

"No, Trixie! It's a trap, it's Loki!" the young Shane screamed, knowing the truth for he had literary seen the slug transform into a human being.

He quickly shot Suds at Loki, hitting it of guard and trapping it in a bubballo.

"Oh, you think you are so clever, Shane! But guess again." Twist shot at him with another series of slugs. Eli dodged and fired back. Even if Twist was not on his level, he still was a major problem and the young Shane decided that he had to do something about it as fast as possibly, eyeing another nearing army.

After a sick combo, as he had thought of himself, he was finally able to blast away Twist. Yet, he had no time to catch his breath. The next army was less big than the second, but still big enough to pose a serious threat.

Eli decided that he had had enough. It was fusion time! He loaded up Burpy and Banger, who shot their magmastrike right at the army, making it tumble over like pins in a bowling match.

"Okay! Great job Burpy, Ba… Whoaaah!"

Eli was painfully thrown against a rock by the suddenly to have returned El Diablos Nacho, temporarily losing bearings by the heavy dizziness that took him by surprise.

 _"Give up, Shane, you are no match for my army."_ Blakk's voice once again echoed around him.

Eli tried to get up, but was shot down again. This time by a Grimmstone. As he landed on the floor again, he actually spit out some blood.

By now his friends had the time to notice what was going on behind them, having defeated their army.

"Eli, no!" Kord rushed to him, firing his ammo and the others were soon to follow.

The young Shane, arose, with a pained expression. He was getting tired and most importantly he really hurt, however he couldn't afford to lose his focus. They had to win this battle!

Without hesitation he grabbed his double barrel again. This time firing Buzzsaw and Torch, making a magma blade that destroyed all the enemy's mechas who had arrived from the south.

"Yihaa, nice work, Eli."

However, the young Shane didn't look too well.

"Eli?" Trixie hurried over.

"I'm fine…" the boy stated and wiped away the blood from his mouth and forehead.

"Well, you certainly don't look so fine, to me." She said and lend him a shoulder for support.

"Incoming!" Pronto shouted and the gang quickly took cover.

"From their cover they fired back with everything they've got, until a Greneater was blown nearby and they all flew away.

"Spinner, you are up." Eli shot Spinner making sure that their landing was at least not painful. Well his team landing, for Eli was knocked sideways by another slug.

"Oof!" With a loud thud he landed on the ground, scraping his face and arms. He didn't know how long it was going to take anymore, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer…

* * *

_Meanwhile in the web of Spinner._

"Phew, Pronto has safely guided you to this web." The molenoid exclaimed proudly and sniffed arrogantly, like he always did.

"Wait, where is Eli?" Trixie looked around, but the massive dust cloud prevented a clear sight.

"I am starting to get the idea, that this was all a trap." Kord said, half paranoid.

"Sadly, but yes, I think it was." They jumped down from the web and saw how the fog gently lifted. Only to the witness the pure horror that was about to take place…

...

_Back at Eli._

Eli spewed some more blood and trembled from the pain, he felt in his ankle.

"Damn, I think I might have twisted it." Burpy and the other slugs looked worriedly at their owner.

"Well, I think it's time to end this." Eli said and slowly rose, leaning for a couple of seconds on a piece of metal.

"Too bad, Doc isn't around, would have been so much easier." He mumbled as he reloaded his blaster, found some cover, knowing that he simply had to wait for the fog to lift.

Then the fog lifted and Eli visibly gulped… he was facing an army too big to take on. He realized, that with his ankle, running wasn't an option. Yet, staying where he was, was neither.

The fired opened as soon as the army spotted him. The rock he had been hiding behind blew into a million pieces.

"Take him down!" Blakk's goons yelled with a passion.

"Oh floppers!" the young Shane shrieked and dived into an alley. An alley with a dead end…

Quickly he scrambled up and hopped behind a trashcan, dearly hoping they wouldn't find him.

 _"Find him, bring him to me, alive!"_ Blakk's voice started to freak him out. Where was that man? Where was he hiding? How did he know about the battle's progress?

"There he is, get him!" the group of angry men neared him and for the first time during the battle he felt beatable and broken.

"Hold on Eli, …get away from him!" His gang had dropped behind the angry mob and fired their slugs to it, splitting the group apart.

"A way out." Eli whispered, completely beat by firing his slugs again.

If only his ankle worked along and if only he wouldn't be having a more and more troubled vision. He decided then that this was probably his only chance. Ignoring the severe pain in his ankle, he sprinted (more like hopped really fast) to his friends.

"Eli, watch out!" The boy jumped and mid-air he blasted Burpy out, who immediately began firing the place up.

His landing however wasn't so well planned and he harshly fell onto his back. The sheer force of the drop, knocking the air out of his lungs...

* * *

 

"Eli, what's wrong?" The redhead rushed towards him, helping him up. Only for the young man to sink to his knees in agony.

"I think it is time for Pronto and his comrades to leave." The molenoid said as he spotted the first army they had faced today, back on its feet.

"Yup." Kord lifted Eli over his shoulder and they all ran away.

"Eli? _Eli_ , can you hear me?"

"I think he passed out, Trix."

From all their time together in Slugterra, Eli had never really passed out from sheer exhaustion or wounds. This was serious. Very serious. And things only went more downhill after Blakk commanded the following:

_"Bring me the Shane, destroy the others!"_

"Guys, this doesn't look good." Kord said when they finally founded some shelter again.

"We need to get out of here and fast!" Trixie said and looked at the still immobile body of their leader.

"Back to the mechas, I guess." Kord asked and they nodded.

...

They were not even two meters further, before a heavy explosion made them once again fly in the air.

"Oh, Pronto hates this part." He said as he was about to land hard on the ground.

From the force of the blow, Eli woke up and grunted in pain. Yet he was to first to rise from the ground and the first to draw his blaster. The young Shane was getting extremely annoyed with the amount of falling he had done today.

The angry horde was getting closer, firing slug after slug at him and his friends. He took a deep breath and fired with all of his left energy his most powerful slugs at the enemy in pattern that it made it difficult for his opponents to escape the impact.

Eli Shane was pissed.

The rest of the Shane gang tried to reach for their leader, but were cut off from him, now facing the second army and the third.

"We can't keep up with this, Pronto find a way out." Trixie ordered, while shooting one of her megamorphable slugs.

"We need to get to Eli!" Kord shouted and pointed at the first and fourth army, which were now heading towards the boy.

 _"Leave those idiots, get me the Shane boy, now!"_ Blakk urged on.

Now three whole armies were on their way to bring doom to the young Shane.

Eli wiped the sweat and blood from his face. It was time.

"This ends now." He shouted and grabbed for the third time that day his double barrel. Joules and Burpy climbed inside it, both immensely furious at the enemy for hurting their owner so much.

It was payback time...

* * *

There were four things happening at the same time:

The Shane gang had finally conquered its enemy by clever use of their slugs and were on their way to Eli.

The three other armies stormed in one gigantic wave towards the young Shane.

Eli stood in position ready to fire. Taken a deep breath, before he fired.

...

Yet at the same time as he fired, he heard a slug coming from his right. Right at the moment Burpy and Joules created their novabolt, Eli tried, with his last effort, to protect at least his face from the blow and while doing that he saw Blakk standing atop of a hill, his blaster still smoking from the shot he just had made.

The explosion from the novabolt let the piercing wail from the young Shane die out. The Grimmstone had directly punched his right arm and from the loud crack Eli had heard, it was definitely broken. With a sickening crunch he fell on his right shoulder and was shoved a couple of meters over the ground from the impact. His shoulder now too burned with pain. His vision started to blur, not even noticing the enormous success the novabolt had had. The only thing he saw was a huge figure approaching him through the dust and he didn't even need his vision to work to know who it was.

"Eli you did it!" Trixie shouted as she ran towards the place where she had last seen their leader.

"Pronto the magnificent is proud of how you have learned from him."

It was Kord who abrupted their movements by sticking out his arm in front of them.

"I can't see him, but this doesn't feel right. The cloud of dirt and debris slowly cleared and they saw a path of blood in front of them. A path that lead to…

"Oh no, ELI!"

The three hurried to the boy. However, before they could reach him, they were blown away.

"Oh no, you don't." was the voice of Blakk as he came in the clear.

"Blakk! What did you do to him?" Kord angrily said, blaster at the ready.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you, cave troll. You see, what if you hit dear Eli here." The man said. Only then they saw that Blakk had Eli in his arms, blaster pointed at the head of the unconscious young man.

"Now lower your weapons or the Shane gets it." The group quickly complied.

"Good to see you are sensible. Now get them, we'll make them suffer later." Blakk's men caught them ushering them to move forward.

"Just leave Eli alone." Trixie yelled angrily.

"Yes, leave Eli alone, Blakk!" Kord narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Oh don't worry, I won't hurt him… much more…" Blakk grinned evilly at them.

* * *

"Wha… What. Urgh, my head… Guys, what happened? Where…" Eli then woke up feeling sick and beat, trying to make out his surroundings. At the last moment he realized that he was being held into a strong grip.

"Oh Eli, how nice of you to join us in the world of the living." Dr. Blakk snarled at him.

"Blakk! I will…Aaagh!" Eli screamed out in utter pain. His shoulder, his arm, his head, everything hurt so badly. Black spots danced across his vision.

"Let him go Blakk!"

"Guys!" Eli yelled at his group, worried about their situation, struggling in the strong grip of Blakk, not minding his severe injuries.

"Oh you just have to make this difficult, don't you Eli?" the annoyed voice of his arch nemeses whispered in a sigh. The young Shane looked at him defiantly.

"That's my job, Blakk."

He was promptly backhanded by the man and found himself once again being slammed on the ground.

"Ah!" he shouted from the pain the blow had brought.

"No, Eli!" he heard his group screaming.

"Oh shut up, you annoying amateurs. Twist deal with them."

Eli gasped for breath, his whole body stood on fire. He was so tired, so broken. Never ever before had he felt this done for and he came to realize that this might indeed be the end of all. Slowly tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. No! He could not give Blakk the satisfaction of his fear, his pain, his loss.

"Let go of me!"

The distressed call from the other members of the Shane gang, made him almost jolt with rage.

"Let them go, Blakk, they aren't your problem. I am." He sputtered out with difficulty as he slowly turned his body around. He supported his weight on his left arm and stared at his nemeses. Even with tears rolling down his face and a with the hand print of his nemesis on his cheek, he still managed to look defiantly at the terror of Slugterra.

"My, my, what a sight, the young Shane broken down and crying on the ground. Mhmm, I can't recall it is my birthday today, but it certainly is starting to feel like it."

"Just let them go." Eli tried again, trying to get up.

"Oh, you have no idea how much I am enjoying seeing you weak like this, Shane." Blakk almost purred out in delight.

Eli, now up, stumbled his way towards the man.

"It's over, you have won Blakk. I sur… I surrender, just let my friends go!"

"Oh, but dear Eli, they are very much my enemy too. Perhaps nowhere near the league of hatred I hold towards you, but still in my top five… Twist, Nacho, throw them in the deep cells. I will deal with them later."

"No!" With his left arm he grabbed his blaster and aimed for the man, who hauntingly started to laugh like a maniac.

"It seems that you, Shane, have completely missed the point of how much you are defeated."

It was only then that he saw that all of his slugs were captured too. Even Burpy.

"No, …no, I… _no_ …" With disbelief written on his face, he lowered his now useless blaster.

Blakk walked towards him, slapped the blaster out of his hands and grabbed him by the collar.

"Oh _yes_ , Eli Shane, it is indeed very much over." The realization of the truth hit the young man hard and he couldn't even stop the flow of tears that slipped hastily from his blurry eyes. Blakk lifted him up and looked him deadly in the face.

"You. Are. Mine."

* * *

  _**T.b.c.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Let me know what you think about it. Suggestions are always welcome! I hope you are enjoying this and even if you are not, I still wish you all the very best at life. May all your dreams come true and may you always experience happiness and love from the world around you!**  
> 
> **Huggies!**
> 
>    
>  _ **Daphne, the crazy cookie lover**_


End file.
